


Getting A Pet For Christmas (Part 1)

by Rose_Morgan



Series: Holiday One-Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:49:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Morgan/pseuds/Rose_Morgan
Summary: “Close your eyes, babe.”“What for?”“Just do it.”Draco Malfoy's wife, Ember Thorn, surprises him with something he thought he'd never get.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Holiday One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572148
Kudos: 12





	Getting A Pet For Christmas (Part 1)

**December 25, 2003**

It was Christmas morning at Malfoy Manor, and Ember and Draco were settled in front of the Malfoy’s tree, about to open the gifts they’d gotten each other. Lucius and Narcissa were still asleep, as were Ember’s parents, Elias and Vera, who had stayed the night after an eventful Christmas Eve party. 

“I’ll go first.” Ember said, beaming at her husband. “I got you the best gift ever.” she added, leaning forward and giving him a quick kiss. “And before you ask, no, it’s not a baby.”

Draco’s expression went from elated to crestfallen in a matter of several seconds, and he scowled when Ember laughed at his quick change in mood. “Then it’s _not_ ‘the best gift ever’.” he argued, folding his hands in his lap. 

“Well, it’s pretty damn close.” Ember countered, and stood up, smiling brightly. “You’ll love it, I promise.” 

“Maybe.” Draco grumbled, pulling one of his gifts to her out from behind the tree as she walked off to get the so-called ‘best gift ever’. “Mum’s been harping on me about grandkids, Ember! I can only come up with so many excuses!” he called, knowing she was probably out of earshot. And even if she wasn’t, she would pretend to be.

“Sorry, babe, I can’t hear you!” Ember called back, proving that she could indeed hear him. 

“Women.” Draco muttered, picking up his tea mug and taking a long sip.

The young woman shook her head in amusement as she made her way up the stairs, and walked down one of the long hallways, stopping in front of Bellatrix’s old room. Draco never went near the place, so it was the perfect location to stash the puppy she’d gotten him. “Hi little guy.” Ember greeted, crouching down in front of the crate. She'd gotten up early and taken the animal out to go to the bathroom, since her husband and in-laws would be less than pleased if the dog pissed on the living room carpet or a piece of furniture. “Ready to go meet your dad?” she smiled, opening the crate door slowly. The puppy shuffled out and into her open arms, yawning cutely. He curled up against her chest and Ember adjusted the bow around his neck, wanting to make sure it looked perfect. “Good boy.” the woman praised, kissing his head. The puppy let out a little ‘yip’ and licked her face, earning a laugh. 

“Ember, did you die up there?” Draco yelled, getting impatient. She hadn't been gone for that long, but he really wanted to know what sort of gift she’d gotten him. 

Ember snorted quietly when the words reached her ears, though they were faint given the distance from the bedroom to the living room. “I'll be right there, babe!” she yelled back, and quickly exited the room, the puppy resting snuggly in her arms. She stopped at the end of the hallway, right before the stairs, and poked her head around the corner. “Close your eyes, babe.” Ember instructed, keeping the pet out of view. 

“What for?”

“Just do it.” 

“Fine.” Draco grumbled, begrudgingly obeying. “This better be worth it.” 

Ember rolled her eyes at his remark and walked down the stairs, adjusting the puppy in her grip every so often. “Keep them closed.” she said, now approaching the tree. She made him wait until she had sat down across from him again, and laughed softly at his annoyed expression. “Hold out your hands.” 

Draco did as he was told, and furrowed his brow when his fingers curled around something small, warm, and...furry? The young man opened his eyes, despite her not having said he could, and blinked in surprise. A black German Shepherd puppy was gazing at him with big brown eyes, and an adorably innocent expression. “Ember!” 

Ember beamed at the look on his face. “Do you like him?” 

The shock had passed and now Draco was grinning from ear to ear, looking positively delighted. “He's wonderful, Ember.” Draco said, holding the dog up and admiring his features. “What's his name?”

“That's up to you.” Ember smiled, scooting over so she could sit next to him. 

“I get to name him?” Draco asked, holding the dog close. The puppy yipped happily and licked the man’s hand, already fond of his new owner. 

“Of course you do. He's yours.” Ember nodded, scratching the dog’s head. 

“Is Bruno a stupid name for a dog?” Draco wondered, stroking the dog’s black fur with a thumb. 

“No, I think it's perfect.” the woman said, letting the puppy lick her hand. “I know you’ve wanted a dog since we were kids, so I thought it was time you got your wish.” she explained, wrapping her other arm around his back. “Merry Christmas, babe.” Ember smiled, placing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, love.” Draco returned her smile with a rare one of his own, and leaned down, capturing her lips with ease. It was a soft kiss, but long enough to leave them a little breathless when it was over. 

“Can I open my present now?” Ember asked, grinning at her husband. 

“So long as you're not expecting a puppy.” Draco replied, setting the dog down in front of him. 

Ember laughed. “No, I'm not.” 

“Good, because I _definitely_ didn't get you one.” Draco chuckled, handing her one of the gifts on his side of the tree. 

“I would like my own dog someday, though.” Ember remarked, and began to pull the ribbon off of the gift. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” Draco said, the gears in his brain already turning. He’d get her one eventually, maybe for a Christmas down the road. But at the moment, one was enough. “You know, I'm kind of glad we don't have any kids, or we’d really be in trouble.”

“Oh, I know. Can you imagine if we had to raise _both_ a kid and a puppy?”

“God no. That sounds like a nightmare.” Draco feigned a look of horror, but in the end he couldn't keep the smile off his face at the thought of having children who would play with the dog. 

“Draco?”

“Hm?” 

“Don't get any ideas.”

“I was just thinking about the future. This dog will need a lot of attention and human interaction.” 

Ember gave him a look that consisted of a raised eyebrow and a dry smile of amusement. “Honey, we will cross that bridge _when_ we get to it, and not before.” 

“Fine, fine.” Draco relented, and picked up Bruno. “At least now I’ll have a new excuse to give to my mother when she asks me about grandchildren. _Again._ ” 

“Yes, you can tell her a dog is just as much work as a child, so he can be her first grandchild.”

“I doubt that'll placate her, but it’s worth a try.” Draco shrugged, setting the dog in his lap. 

“Exactly.” Ember agreed, setting the curled ribbon next to her empty stocking. 

“If she asks me again, I'm sending her to you for answers.”

“If you had done that in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation.” Ember replied, finally tearing into the wrapping paper on her gift with perfectly manicured nails. She lifted a narrow box out of the shredded paper and nearly dropped it after taking the cover off. “Oh my god.” 

“That's the one you wanted, right?” Draco said, watching his wife carefully remove a beautiful aspen wand from the box. “Aspen and dragon heartstring?” 

“This is _exactly_ it.” Ember confirmed, now gripping the handle. “Babe, I…” she trailed off, her attention drawn to the new wand.

“You’ve wanted that wand ever since we saw it in Ollivander’s shop a few months ago. You even tested it out, and successfully disarmed me in the process.” Draco recalled, grinning at the memory. “Clearly, it was meant for you.”

“Thank you.” Ember whispered, placing a hand over her heart. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his back, giving him a tight hug. “I love you so much. You’re the best husband I could ever ask for.” 

Draco held her close, one hand in her long hair. “You’re welcome.” he replied, running his fingers through the brown locks. “I love you too.” 

Ember gave his form a squeeze and then pulled back with a sniffle. “Honestly, this is better than a puppy.” she admitted with a weak laugh. 

Draco echoed her laugh with his own. “Well, I wouldn’t go _that_ far.” he countered, picking up Bruno once again. The puppy wagged his tail happily and licked Draco’s chin, displaying his affection. “Of course, I can’t wait to boast about how my wife is a champion duelist and can beat the pants off of anyone, _including_ Harry Potter.” Draco added, his classic smirk replacing the playful grin. 

“I was going to start by beating the pants off of _you_ , _Draco Malfoy_ , but since it’s Christmas I’ll refrain.” Ember said, a mischievous smirk on her lips. She ran her free hand down the length of Bruno’s body, then scratched his ears affectionately. “Training him is going to be a lot of work, you know.”

“It’s worth it.” Draco said, placing the drowsy pup on the carpet. He then pulled Ember into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, his chin coming to rest on her head. “Merry Christmas, Ember. I love you.” 

“Merry Christmas, Draco. I love you too.”


End file.
